


sometimes they'll wake up next to each other

by unkinsei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkinsei/pseuds/unkinsei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino's ready to give Ohno keys to his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes they'll wake up next to each other

**Author's Note:**

> because nino is a small and angry man.

“Take my keys.” Nino shoves them in Ohno’s face, jingling them by his forefinger and thumb. Ohno goes a little cross-eyed focusing on them.

“I don’t want them,” he frowns. If Nino is gobsmacked he refuses to act like it. He just gets angry instead. Ohno begins to shuffle towards the green room door and Nino throws the keys at the back of his head with pinpoint accuracy.

Ohno turns back and gives Nino a look of long-suffering. He bends down to pick up the keys and tosses them back. Nino gives in and looks slightly deflated.

“As least tell me why not.”

“I’d rather give you the keys to my place,” he explains.

He manages to dodge the keys launched at his face by sprinting out of the green room and shielding behind the door frame.


End file.
